An insulating part suitable for electrical isolation (or potential isolation) is known, for example, from the publication of German patent application DE 10223995 C1. The insulating part includes the toroidal core of a toroidal core choke and has projections for fixing wire windings and also for maintaining a grid dimension. The insulating part has branches, which provide the potential isolation, in the center region.
Another insulating part suitable for potential isolation is known, for example, from German patent application publication DE 10308010 A1. The insulating part has branches that extend outward in the radial direction and can be deformed elastically in the radial direction by pressure.